Drabbles about Eclare
by degrassitngfanfics
Summary: Drabbles about Eclare RATED T for teenage content, WARNING: drugs, self harm, Vulgarity, Alchohol, and other teenage content/adult content. NOT APPROPRIATE FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF THIRTEEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Babbles about Eclare by Sondra Jones (degrassitngsfanfics)**

_**The party**_

**Clare walked into the party at Fiona's loft with Eli by her side, he held her hand tight.**

"**This is a pretty bad party" Clare said, there were like twenty people here, most of them making out and other dancing hardcore and smoking pot.**

**Clare joined the people dancing, Eli and Clare danced together for awhile until Fiona brought more people inside, now this was a party.**

**About 200 people were crammed into that loft, Fiona was pissed but at the same time this was a pretty good damn party.**

**Imogen walked up to Eli and began flirting with him, "Hey Eli, getting tired of Clare?" Imogen asked running her hand up and down his hand. **

"**Nope, I will never be tired of her, she is beautiful and smart and all the things I look for in a girl!" Eli said storming off, Imogen shrugged and moved on to Drew, that girl was hopeless…**

**Clare saw Eli and moved quickly towards him, "Where were you?" Clare asked, "The kitchen getting a drink" Eli responded, Clare smiled and they went back to dancing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Babbles about Eclare

_**Have you ever wondered how Degrassi would be if Jenna never went to degrassi?**_

_**Let's find out what would happen if that happened….**_

**Clare was walking to school holding K.C's hand.**

"**K.C, I saw you talking to Bianca the other day what was that about?" Clare asked K.C, K.C's eyes widened and he gulped.**

"**U-Uh, were in the same study group, we were just uh talking about a study time!" K.C stammered, Clare became suspicious and decided to study further.**

"**Oh cool, what are you guys studying?" Clare asked knowing K.C, he would spit it out any second here.**

"**U-U-Um Geography!" K.C said, "Oh are you sure it wasn't swapping spit?" Clare asked knowing K.C was going to tell her now.**

"**Clare, I am going to be completely honest with you right now, I love Bianca more than I love you, I want to break up with you" K.C said, Clare inhaled and exhaled, she counted to three.**

"**It's completely fine, you go to Bianca" Clare said smile.**

"**Clare, thank you, you know you're really cool" K.C said, Clare smiled, "I know!" Clare said laughing, K.C waved and gave Clare one last kiss and left.**

**Clare was finally at Degrassi, she sighed and walked inside to find Adam and Fitz fighting.**

"**ADAM!" Clare yelled, Clare threw off her backpack and tried pulling Adam off of Fitz.**

"**You know what, Clare I can handle stuff myself!" Adam yelled and walked off, Clare frowned and looked at her feet.**

"**Hey, Adam is just in a pissy mood, he'll come to his senses" A familiar voice to Clare said, Clare turned around and saw Eli standing behind her with his smirk.**

"**I know it's just, this day sucks, and everything sucks today!" Clare said starting to cry, this made Eli worry.**

**Eli soon comforted Clare, he brought her into the storage room and calmed her down.**

"**Tell me, what's going on Clare?" He asked, Clare sniffled.**

"**I caught K.C cheating on me a few days ago so I confronted him today about it and he just broke up with me, now Adam is mad at me, my parents are still fighting, Darcy died a few days ago, this day couldn't be more worse!" Clare said balling her eyes out.**

**Eli hugged Clare, "Shhh, it's okay, everything will be fine" Eli comforted Clare; Clare smiled and wiped her eyes.**

"**Thank you Eli that means a lot to me" Clare said.**

**Eli looked into Clare's beautiful big ocean blue eyes and leaned in as did Clare.**

**Clare and Eli were on inch away from kissing at this point, Clare's mind was everywhere as was Eli's.**

**Both of the teenagers didn't know what they were doing but they were leaning in to kiss.**

**Finally Clare and Eli's lips met, sparks flew everywhere, not just sparks but fireworks!**

**Clare and Eli kissed for about five minutes until the storage room door opened.**

**In came K.C holding Bianca's hand.**

"**Oh Clare and Eli, I didn't know you two were together!" K.C said.**

"**Oh we were just trying something new, nothing between us…" Eli said, this made Clare sad.**

**Eli saw that Clare was sad that they weren't an item yet so he did the most nicest thing he could do at this point, Eli was a bit disappointed that they weren't an item either, he had a thing for Clare since the first day he came with Adam.**

"**Actually, yeah, me and Clare are together, just got together actually" Eli said pecking Clare's lips.**

**This obviously made K.C jealous so he did the only thing to get back at them, he kissed Bianca.**

**Clare and Eli rolled their eyes and left, they heard yelling and arguing going on in the storage room, they just laughed it off.**

**Eli and Clare walked to Adam's locker only to find him sitting on the ground with a black eye reading a comic book.**

"**Really Adam, no hello?" Clare asked, Adam sighed and shut his comic book.**

"**Clare, I understand that this morning you were standing up for me but, I can handle my own problems" Adam said, Clare nodded.**

**Adam smiled and hugged Clare, "Adam, I was thinking maybe you me and Eli could go to the comic book store tonight" Clare asked, Adam immediately nodded.**

"**I am no longer disappointed, you are goddess woman!" Adam said hugging Clare even more, Eli rolled his eyes and joined in.**

**They heard somebody behind them, "Adam Torres to the principal's office please" Mrs. Oh said, Adam sighed and waved bye to his friends.**

"**Clare, do you ever think that Adam and Fitz's fiasco will end?" Eli asked, Clare shook her head, "It's long lasting!" Clare laughed.**

**Eli smiled and pecked Clare's lips, "Walk me to my class?" Clare asked, Eli smiled and walked Clare to her Chemistry class.**

**They sure did have chemistry…**

_**So now you know what would happen if Jenna never went to degrassi, you probably thought Klare would still stay alive.**_

_**NOPE! K.C is still a big lying cheater, even though I love him!**_

_**And Eclare still lives! : DDDDD**_

_**Wuvv you, stay sexy you sexy penguins!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Drabbles about Eclare

Clare was walking into Degrassi when she spotted Bianca flirting with Eli, she ran over to Bianca and punched the girl in the face.

Mr. Simpson ran over to Clare, "Clarabelle, to my office, NOW" Mr. Simpson said.

Eli looked surprised, "Mr. Simpson, may I go with you and Clare?" Eli asked, "Of course, you were the base of the problem" Mr. Simpson said.

Eli walked holding Clare's hand.

They went into the office and sat down.

"Both of you are in trouble, wait where is Bianca?" Clare chuckled, "You didn't ask her to come" Clare answered, "I'll talk to her later" Mr. Simpson said.

"You two are in big trouble, Clare you're in more trouble than Bianca and Eli, but still, all three of you are in HUGE trouble" Mr. Simpson said.

"Detention for two days for Eli and Bianca, Detention for Clare for three weeks" Mr. Simpson said.

Clare sighed, "Whatever" Clare said under her breath.

Eli heard her and chuckled.

"You two may go" Mr. Simpson smiled.

Clare rushed out of there crying.

"You cheating on me Eli?" Clare asked, "What are you talking about Clare?" Eli asked.

"Bianca was flirting with you" Clare said, "Yeah SHE was flirting with me, I WASN'T flirting with HER" Eli emphasized Her, Wasn't, and She.

Clare looked at her feet, "Well Bianca needed a punching anyways" Clare said, "Clare, even though you punched Bianca I am not super mad at you, I am just disappointed" Eli corrected Clare, Clare frowned.

"But that doesn't mean I won't stop loving you Clare" Eli said, Clare blushed, "You love me?" Clare asked, Eli nodded.

"Clare, I have loved you since day one" Eli said kissing Clare.

Clare pulled away and hugged Eli.

"Eli, I love you to" Clare said, Eli smiled and kissed Clare's forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Drabbles about Eclare

**Clare was inside her dad's car, they were driving to Clare's new school Lakehurst.**

**She had transferred from Degrassi to Lakehurst high, all her friends, especially her boyfriend Eli Goldsworthy were so depressed.**

**Her father had gotten a job closer to Lakehurst so they had to move; Clare visits Ontario a lot but not always.**

**-Goldsworthy household-**

**Eli was lying on his bed listening to Dead Hand when his phone began to ring; he stood up and answered his phone.**

"**Hello?" Eli asked, "Hello, this is Eli Goldsworthy right?" A puny voice said on the other end, "Yes, this is Eli, who is this?" Eli asked, "Oh hello Eli, this is Alexandria Jones, I am the principal at Lakehurst High" Alexandria said, Eli's face lit up, "Any news?" Eli asked, "Yes Eli, you are gladly accepted in Lakehurst, you passed your test" Alexandria said.**

**Lakehurst was a private high school in which you had to take a test to see your IQ to find out if you are accepted into the private school or not. Clare flew past that test and was immediately accepted into the high school seems how her IQ level was exceedingly high.**

**Eli smiled to himself, "Thank you Alexandria, may we meet at sometime today to plan out which day to come or whatever?" Eli asked, "Oh your coming tomorrow morning at 9:00 o'clock" Alexandria said.**

"**Thank you Alexandria" Eli said, Alexandria said no problem and they both hung up.**

**Eli sighed, "How is this suppose to work?"**

**-Lakehurst high the same day-**

**Clare had arrived at her new school, she exited the car nervously, this was her first day at a private school with most likely tons of snotty bratty rich kids who thought they ruled the school.**

**Clare waved goodbye to her father and he gave her a kiss on the cheek, she left and walked inside.**

**Clare sighed and pulled out her schedule, she looked at the paper in her hands, "This school is bigger than Degrassi" Clare said to herself.**

**The school was two stories high and it had over 300 classrooms.**

**Clare looked at her paper, first class was her Math class.**

**She looked up; thankfully the first class was only to the left of the hall she was standing in.**

**She walked to her first class noticing she was late.**

**Clare walked inside shyly and was nicely greeted by smiling students and a smiling teacher who humbly welcomed Clare into the class.**

"**Class, we have a new student in the midst of us, her name is Clarabelle Diana Edwards, and she transferred here from Degrassi community high school!" The teacher said, the students clapped and greeted Clare nicely.**

**Clare smiled and shook everyone's hands, she was shocked and the properness here, they were most likely putting on an act so they wouldn't get into trouble otherwise this was the best school ever.**

**-End of the school day-**

**It was the end of the school day, the bell rang and students quietly in a line politely walked out of the classroom.**

**Clare was shocked, how can so many teenagers be so humble and nice?**

**She walked to her locker and pulled her backpack out; she slid her books inside the backpack and locked her locker.**

**She walked out of the high school sighing, first day went well.**

**She saw her father waiting in his new blue Mazda waiting for her to come to the car.**

**She smiled and walked to her father, "Hey dad" Clare said getting into the car.**

**Randall smiled, "How was your first day?" Randall asked, "Pretty nice, the kids there are so polite, I actually like this place more than Degrassi but the people from Degrassi I could never forget, I will always miss those rambunctious bunch of kids" Clare said laughing.**

**Randall laughed and kissed his daughters forehead smiling.**

**He turned on the radio, Clare sang along to the song that was currently playing as they drove back to their new house.**

**-The next day-**

**Clare woke up to the sound of sizzling food coming from downstairs, she heard someone yell and Clare rolled her eyes.**

**Her father was never really a great cook, but Clare always knew that eating her father's food and saying it was delicious even though it was horrid always made his day much brighter.**

**She walked to the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower; she got in and cleaned herself off.**

**Clare heard thumping on her door, "Hello?" Clare asked, "Clare, it's 7:25, five more minutes until we got to get you to school" Helen her mother said through the door.**

**Clare gasped; she must have spent too much time serenading the shower head.**

**She jumped out of the shower and quickly brushed out her wet hair.**

**She brushed her teeth and washed her face quickly, she checked the time, "TWO MINUTES?" Clare yelled, she heard laughing from the next room.**

**Her older sister Darcy Edwards had returned from Kenya a few months before the family had moved and Clare couldn't get enough of her big sister.**

**She missed her so much, Clare broke her train of thought and looked in the mirror, and she took out her makeup bag and set the normal every day makeup on the counter.**

**She applied her foundation, her eyeliner, her primer, her eye shadow, her lip liner, her lipstick, her lip gloss, her mascara, and finally she applied the shimmer the give her face a defying look.**

**She looked at herself in the mirror, pleased, she checked the time, THIRTY SECONDS?  
**

**Clare ran to her bedroom and slid on a pair of black and white checkered skinny jeans, she slid on a panda t-shirt and her black suspenders.**

**She grabbed her leather jacket and slid on her black converses, she couldn't forget her accessories.**

**She grabbed her white hoops and her necklace; she also put on her black beanie.**

**She ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast, she took a small bite of the toast and grabbed her phone, she ran out of the house noticing there was a hearse driving down her street.**

**She entered the car quickly and they sped off.**

**-Eli's hearse-**

**Eli drove down the street towards Lakehurst when he spotted a girl dressed in black and white checkered skinny jeans, a panda shirt, black suspenders, a leather jacket, and some black converses.**

**He immediately knew who this was, this was his wonderful girlfriend Clare Edwards who had no way of contacting him whatsoever.**

**He chuckled to himself and sped off.**

**-Lakehurst-**

**Clare ran out of her car and checked her phone, "fifteen minutes to spare" Clare said.**

**She ran inside and got to her locker, she noticed that there was locker next to hers that looked to be taken, and it was black and had a name on it.**

**She looked at the name, it read Eli.**

**Clare shrugged it off and opened her locker.**

**-Eli's pov-**

**I walked inside the school only to see Clare studying my locker, I chuckled, and she shrugged and went back to stuffing things into her locker.**

**I walked up behind her with a teddy bear that said I love you and I tapped on her shoulder.**

**Clare turned around and gasped, I pulled her in for a big, long, passionate kiss.**

**We pulled apart, "Eli, what are you doing here?" Clare asked, she looked to the locker next to hers.**

"**WHAT?! NO YOU DIDN'T!" Clare yelled a little too loudly, Eli said shh and smiled he nodded.**

**Clare hugged Eli tightly and he walked to his locker, they walked to their first class together.**

**He had math with Clare, Eli thought to himself, "Best plan ever" He also said.**

**Clare chuckled and they walked to class holding hands, Clare finally knew that these years were going to be the best.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Drabbles about Eclare**

**Clare was walking into Cheerleading practice when she noticed Alli Bhandari her best friends making out with Clare's boyfriend Drew Torres.**

**Clare dropped her duffle bag and gasped; Alli and Drew quickly looked to the side and saw Clare.**

**Alli pulled Drew on top of her to make it seem like Drew was forcing her.**

"**Drew? Alli?" Clare asked with tears forming in her eyes.**

**Drew walked over to Clare and hugged her, Clare pushed Drew off of her and she ran out of the gym with her uniform on.**

**She was wearing a top that went from her chest to the top of her belly button, a skirt that went down to the bottom of her butt and some nice Degrassi colored sneakers.**

**Eli and Adam were talking until they noticed Clare run out crying, Eli gasped at how hot Clare looked and Adam whistled quietly so Clare couldn't hear and only Eli could.**

**Clare slid down the wall and cried into her knee's, Drew came out with Alli.**

"**Clare, it wasn't what it looked like, he forced himself on me!" Alli said, Clare rolled her eyes.**

"**Clare, don't believe her, she lured me!" Drew said.**

**Clare laughed, "IT'S BOTH YOUR FAULT, NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN, NEITHER OF YOU!" Clare yelled running to her locker and slamming her fists on it.**

**Adam looked at Clare while Eli looked at Clare.**

"**Clare, what happened?" Adam asked, "AS IF IT WASN'T CLEAR ENOUGH ADAM, DREW CHEATED ON ME WITH THE SLUT OF THE SCHOOL ALLI BHANDARI" Clare yelled.**

**Alli gasped and ran away crying, Drew walked over to Clare.**

"**Clare, babe, listen, let me explain first" Drew said trying to win Clare back over.**

**Clare punched Drew in the face, he fell backwards.**

"**Clare please, just please listen to me" Drew said, Clare looked at Drew and rolled her eyes.**

**She ran out of the school with Mister Simpson chasing after her.**

"**Clare Diana Edwards get back in this school now!" Mister Simpson yelled.**

**Clare rolled her eyes and walked back inside, "Happy?" Clare asked, Mister Simpson nodded.**

**Eli and Adam walked over to Clare and looked at her worriedly.**

"**Clare, are you okay?" Adam asked, Clare sighed, "No Adam, do I look okay?" Clare said.**

**Eli looked at Adam and nudged him.**

"**Clare, want to go talk about it or something?" Adam asked, Clare smiled.**

"**Need I remind you, your talking with Eli" Adam said chuckling.**

**Clare blushed and walked to an empty hallway with Eli.**

"**So Clare, what did you see when you walked inside the gym?" Eli asked, "Alli and Drew making out, full fledge" Clare said.**

**Eli sighed, "Julia cheated on me when we were together, things got worse, like I told you she drove off and got hit by a car, that's how we broke up, once a cheater, always a cheater" Eli said.**

**Clare nodded and hugged Eli, "Thanks for cheering me up Eli, I can always count on you, you make me happy when I am sad, you make me excited over the dumbest things, you make me have butterflies when I am around you, the stuff you do to me Eli" Clare said.**

**Eli smirked and leaned in to kiss Clare.**

**Their lips met and sparks flew, everything was out of their minds, nothing else was on their minds.**

**They pulled apart, "Clare, I have wanted you to be my girlfriend for a long time now, this is my chance to ask, want to be my girlfriend Clare-Bear?" Eli asked.**

**Clare nodded and kissed Eli again.**

**They were officially an item, and to think they got together the same day Clare broke up with Drew…**


	6. Chapter 6

Drabbles about Eclare

Clare was driving home from her work when she saw a little girl lying on the sidewalk helplessly, she pulled over and jumped out of her car.

She ran over to the little girl, "Sweetheart where are your parents?" Clare asked.

"My mommy and daddy are gone, they dropped me off here and left" The little girl said.

Clare's eyes widened, "Come with me, we'll find your mommy" Clare said.

The little girl nodded and walked to Clare's car, thankfully Clare had an extra carseat, her and Eli had already had twins themselves.

The little girl and Clare were off driving to Clare and Eli's house.

-Ten minutes later-

The two arrived at the house, Clare helped the little girl out of the car seat and into the house.

She unlocked the door and saw Eli watching television with the two twins next to him, Michael was 13, and Chase was 13.

"I'm home, we have company" Clare said, the twins jumped up and ran over to there mother, they stopped and widened there eyes when they saw the little girl.

"Mom who is this?" Chase asked with wide eyes.

"I'm Amelia, this woman here just took me here!" The girl said cheerfully.

Eli immediately stood up after he heard she just took me here, he darted towards Clare and Amelia.

"Clare, why is this little girl Amelia in our house?" Eli asked with a confused expression.

"Okay, I was driving home from work and she was lying on the sidewalk on the high way ALONE, I pulled over and asked her where her parents were and she responded saying her parents left her on the road and just left for good" Clare said.

Eli nodded and kneeled down, "Amelia, do you know your mommy or daddy's phone number?" Eli asked.

The little girl nodded, "Okay, follow me" Clare said holding the little girls hand.

They got to the phone and Amelia told Clare the number, she dialed it.

"Hello?" The person on the other end said.

"Hello yes, this is Clare Edwards, we saw your daughter Amelia lying on the sidewalk ALONE, could you explain this to me and while your at it COME GET HER" Clare yelled.

"Sorry ma'am, my cousin was driving my daughter to school, she should have been dropped off at school, not the sidewalk, were on our way to your house, your adress please?" The woman said on the other end.

"4357 Sophina road" Clare said, the woman said yes.

"I will be there to pick her up in ten minutes" The woman said, Clare smiled, "Thank you" Clare said.

She hung up and looked at Eli and the twins, "Amelia's 2nd cousin or whatever was supposed to drop her off at her school and I guess she dropped her off on the road, it's hard to believe but believable" Clare said going towards Amelia who was watching dora currently.

"Amelia, hop up, your mother is going to be here soon" Clare said.

Amelia nodded and walked towards Clare, Clare smiled and pulled Amelia outside, she got on a coat from Clare's room and walked to the sidewalk where the car would be any minute.

-5 Minutes later-

The car finally arrived and a woman walked out.

She had Long Black hair, Big brown eyes and silky white skin.

"Hello, sorry about this, I actually reported my cousin to the police, there going there for questioning later so yeah, thanks for noticing my daughter, I owe you my life" The woman said.

"What's your name?" Clare asked, "Julia Robinson" Julia said.

Clare's eyes widened, Eli looked shocked.

"Julia, it's me Eli" Eli said, (A/N: JULIA NEVER DIED, SHE JUST MOVED AWAY)

Julia looked shocked and lied Amelia down in her car, she ran over to Eli and hugged him.

"Eli, maybe we can catch up later, by the way is this your wife?" Julia asked pointing to Clare.

Eli nodded and blushed, "She's my smart, and beautiful wife" Eli said.

Julia smiled, "My husband does that to me all the time, you get used to it Clare" Julia said.

Seconds ago Clare had blushed at how polite Eli was being, thats why Julia said that.

Clare smiled and kissed Eli, Julia left with Amelia in the car.

"We are good parents aren't we?" Clare asked, "The best" Eli said.

They walked inside to find there twins aruging, parent mode activate...


	7. Chapter 7

**Drabbles about Eclare by Sondra Jones**

**Eli was going through his old pictures in his drawer when someone knocked on his bedroom door, he looked up to see his best friend Imogen standing in the door way smiling.**

**"What are you doing up so early?" Imogen asked, "I'd say the same for you" Eli responded.**

**Imogen chuckled and sat down next to Eli, she noticed he was looking at old high school pictures.**

**"I remeber that photo, you, Fiona, and I were writing the play love roulette that day, you were smiling because we were joking about Jake and how dumb he was and Fiona was mocking him and Riley was taking photos" Imogen said pointing to the picture she was talking about.**

**"Yeah I remember that, it's so sad Clare moved away, I love her so much, I miss her so much" Eli said, Imogen nodded.**

**"We all miss her, and that's why we have a surprise!" Imogen said pulling Eli away from the pictures.**

**Imogen dragged Eli downstairs backwards so he wouldn't see the surprise.**

**"Imo, what are you doing?" Eli asked chuckling.**

**"It's a surprise!" Imogen said laughing.**

**Eli and Imogen finally came to a stop and the surprise stood up and walked up to Eli, the surprise kissed Eli's neck.**

**"Imogen were not like that!" Eli said turning around.**

**He opened his eyes and his face lit up into a HUGE wide smile, "CLARE!" Eli said crashing there lips together.**

**Clare smiled into the kiss as Eli carressed her cheek.**

**Imogen clapped as the two reunited there love for each other.**

**"I moved back into Toronto Eli" Clare said, Eli smiled even more!**

**"OH MY GOD CLARE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Eli said spinning Clare around.**

**After that those two knew they were meant for each other.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Drabbles about Eclare by Degrassitngfanfics**

**Clare was picking up some groceries for her husband, Drew Torres.**

**She spotted the cold isle and walked over to it, she picked out some broccoli and chicken nuggets.**

**Clare loved her husband Drew, they were basically the dream couple, Drew treated her like a queen, but Clare still loved her high school lover Eli more…that was the problem.**

**She ran to the express lane and put on her five items she was buying.**

**Clare dug through her purse for her Credit card, she found it and by the time she did it was her turn.**

**She slid her credit card through the machine and all of her items were placed in the plastic bags by the employee.**

**Clare grabbed her purse and took her bags and ran to her car through the rain.**

**She got into her car and set her groceries in the back seats where her dog cover was, she started the ignition and pulled out of her parking spot and sped off towards her house.**

**-Torres house-**

**Drew was cooking macaroni and cheese for his wife and him to eat for dinner tonight, he loved his wife dearly, but he also loved his high school lover Bianca…just a little bit less.**

**Clare burst through the door soaking wet, she walked over to the kitchen island with her shoes squeaking.**

"**Sweetheart I am going to go get you a towel, you look like you just jumped into a pool" Drew said running to the bathroom, he found a white towel and threw it towards Clare.**

"**Thanks babe" Clare said pecking Drew's lips.**

**Drew smiled and got back to cooking.**

**Something in Clare just clicked, if she were with Eli...he would hand the towel to her...if she were with Eli...he would pause the cooking and basically make out with her…if she were with Eli...Things would be better...That's when she realized...She never loved Drew...She always loved Eli.**

"**Drew can I ask you a question?" Clare asked, Drew nodded and smiled, "Ask me anything babe" Drew reassured her.**

"**Well what would you say if I told you that I loved Eli and not you?" Clare asked, Drew knew this day would come, he sighed.**

"**I would say go for what you love" Drew said, "And would you hate me if I ever said it?" Clare asked worriedly.**

"**No because if you told me that I would just have to tell you the truth that I loved Bianca" Drew said.**

"**What if that what if was now?" Clare asked.**

"**Then we would go over the same thing, go for him Clare, I will go for Bianca" Drew said.**

**Clare smiled and kissed Drew, they both picked up their phones and dialed there old loves numbers.**

"**Hey Eli, it's me Clare" Clare said into the phone.**

"**Oh hey Clare" Eli awkwardly responded.**

**-Eli's pov-**

**My phone rang, I looked over my bed and saw it was Clare, I answered it quickly.**

"**Hey Eli, it's me Clare" She said into the phone, "Oh hey Clare" I responded.**

"**So, me and Drew were talking, remember when I said I would never leave you and I did?" Clare asked.**

**I didn't know where this was going but I went along with it, "Yes I remember that Clare-Bear" I said.**

"**Well, Eli what if I told I was still in love with you?" Clare asked, at that moment my heart just mended together.**

"**I would say I love you to Clare, and I would ask for you to be my girlfriend" I replied, I could hear Clare mumbling yes to herself.**

"**Well Eli, that what if is now, me and Drew were talking, we never loved each other, were getting a divorce, and I guess were getting back together!" Clare said it straightly and honestly.**

"**Well I guess that's all true, come over Clare, I love you to" I said.**

"**Love you too" Clare replied.**

**After that I cleaned my room up…**

**Me and Clare were starting over...we were building a new relationship...one that was formed years ago but will be reborn in ten minutes...me and Clare shared a love that nobody knew…we were meant for each other..I knew it…that's why she's coming…because she knows it too…I love Clare and she loves me to…**


	9. Chapter 9

Drabbles about Eclare by Degrassitngfanfics

**I was sitting at her seat in the auditorium today was my graduation day.**

**Eli was nowhere to be found, my parents weren't there, and I was about to be called up…**

**A tear shed out of my eye because of the disappearance of my family and boyfriend, they obviously didn't care.**

"**Clare Edwards" Mr. Simpson said, I took a deep breath and walked onto the stage, everyone clapped.**

**Imogen gave me thumbs up while my other best friend Zoe put up a heart and mouthed to me you can do it.**

**Mr. Simpson put the tassel on the other side of my hat and I walked off the stage with my diploma.**

**I sat down and looked at Zoe, "Zoe, have you seen my parents and Eli?" I asked, Zoe shook her head.**

**-Hour later-**

**It was the end of the ceremony and Eli and my parents never showed up, I started crying my eyes out with Zoe and Imogen comforting me...**

**-Twenty minutes later-**

**It was the end, I walked out of the auditorium with Zoe and Imogen by my side, and I cried a little bit more just thinking about how my parents and Eli weren't there.**

**Zoe and Imogen were acting weird though, they knew something I didn't.**

"**Zoe, Imogen, what are you not telling me?" I asked curiously, I knew they were suspicious.**

"**We don't know any more than you do Clare, that's why I am going to call up Eli" Zoe replied.**

**I nodded understanding her and Imogen.**

**-Edwards home Eli's Pov-**

**I can't believe I am about to propose to Clare Edwards soon to be Clare Goldsworthy, I loved her so much with all my heart, it hurt me knowing I missed her graduation but this was better than that, this was the huge step in OUR lives together.**

**I looked at Jake and Mo, they gave me thumbs up, all my friends were here.**

**Drew, Mo, Jake, Zig, Lenora, JJ, Christi, the Edwards family, Darcy, and the rest of NYU friends were here.**

**I heard the door open, I heard tons of footsteps, Zoe and Imogen knew I was about to do this so they kept the secret and lead Clare right to me.**

**Clare, Zoe, and Imogen walked in together, Clare was beautiful in her Blue and Yellow gown.**

**They tossed their caps already.**

**Clare looked up at me and ran up to me hugging me, I tried hiding the bump in my pocket and I succeeded thank god.**

**I Looked at Clare and took a deep breath, here goes.**

"**Clare Diana Edwards, I have known you all of my high school years, I loved you day one, I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever met, and that was true" I said, Clare blushed and looked confused at the same time.**

"**Clare, we started out as just friends, than our relationship escalated to best friends, then we finally ended up an item, and honestly we were the best couple in my opinion" I said.**

"**Your laughs make my day brighter, your sarcastic comments put a smile on my face, your hugs fill me with warmth that not even Julia could full-fill, and finally your kisses make me feel amazing, I've never told you this but your kisses give me sparks, actually not just sparks but fireworks" I said smiling like a physco.**

**Clare had no Idea where this was going but I did.**

**I got down on one knee, "Clare Diana Edwards will you marry me?" I asked pulling the velvet box out and open.**

**Clare gasped and cried, "Oh my god yes ELI YES!" Clare jumped on top of me and kissed me like a maniac, it was beautiful.**

**I could hear clapping and cheering and photos being taken, even videos were being shot.**

**I kissed Clare and slid the ring on her finger.**

"**I love you Clare soon to be Goldsworthy" I said kissing Clare, "I love you to Eli soon to have a wife named after Goldsworthy" Clare responded.**

**I smiled and kissed her with all the passion in the world.**


	10. Chapter 10

Clare had been avoiding Eli all afternoon, she couldn't explain the hurt and pain she felt to him.

"Clare, please talk to Eli, work things out with him I am one hundred percent sure that he didn't mean what he said!" Jenna tried coaxing Clare.

Clare rolled her eyes and kept walking down the street, Jenna finally stepped in front of Clare and stopped her.

"Your either going to talk to him and live a happy life with him, or your going to never speak to him again and die old and bitter with six cats, which one will it be?" Jenna said.

Clare sighed and dug in her purse for her phone, she finally found it and had Eli on speed dial, she called him.

Jenna patted Clare on the back, "That's my girl!"Jenna said smiling.

Clare rolled her eyes, Eli picked up.

"Clare! Thank god you called!" Eli said.

"Hey Eli, I know when you said that I was a slut you didn't mean it, I am sorry, can we meet at the dot?" Clare asked.

"Uhh yeah S-Sure, in ten?" Eli asked, Clare said yes and they both hung up.

"Meeting Eli at The Dot in ten, see you and Alli tommorow Jenna" Clare said waving and running.

Jenna left and Clare ran to The Dot.

She finally made it four minutes late.

She saw Eli standing up and getting ready to leave.

Clare ran inside and panted, "Eli I am here! I had to run all the way here from the mall!" Clare said holding her knees and panting.

Eli smiled and led Clare to a booth.

"So Clare, you know when I called you a slut I didn't mean it right?" Eli asked.

Clare nodded and smiled, "I knew you were joking around, just don't call me those names again please" Clare said grasping Eli's hand.

Eli nodded and pecked Clare on the lips.

"Does this mean I have my beautiful and smart girlfriend back?" Clare blushed.

"If it means I get my hot, sarcastic, and egotistical boyfriend back!" Eli smiled and they both kissed.

"Yes" They both said in unision causing them to kiss again.

See that's true love...


End file.
